


Qu'un matelas d'aiguilles

by Kalisca



Series: Toreadors never give up [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Anal Sex, Bite, Blood Play, M/M, Smut, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Gutter. Sequel of Toreadors never give up. </p><p>Kiliatus brings a gift to Lacroix along with the sarcophagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qu'un matelas d'aiguilles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 18th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was gutter (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> The title comes from a poem from Baudelaire, La Fontaine de Sang (The Fountain of Blood).
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Lacroix observed the world from the window of his penthouse. Mortals, Kindred were walking alongside; the first ones unknown of the latter's existence. Each night, Lacroix would watch homeless, drug dealers, prostitutes infest his city, like rats in sewers. They were the **gutter** class tainting his great city, providing Kindred with almost infinite feeding sources - except for a Ventrue such as himself. The blood touching his tongue would always be the most exquisite one, which wasn't the easiest to find, but as a Prince, Lacroix could get anything he wanted. Almost. What he couldn't do, he'd get someone to do it for him.

He glanced down again, fingers linked behind his back, to see a girl run over to a man and hug him. Even this far up in the sky, his vampire sight could decipher the sentiments from the exchange. Such a public sign of affection was still ver foreign to him, not to say bizarre.

He let out a sigh through his nose, turning to look at the Sherif, as big and immobile as always. He probably has been his longest companion who hadn't died or betrayed him yet. He liked smashing people, and Lacroix had a lot of rivals and enemies he wanted smashed. His constant presence at his side wasn't so much a comforting one these past nights, though, and Lacroix hated himself for even feeling that way.

He was craving... someone else. Damn that annoying Toreador. He was doing his tasks too efficiently for the Prince to simply get rid of him, even with his attitude. He had become one of the most important pawns in the game without even the Kindred knowing.

Lacroix was fearing at first Kiliatus would betray him at any moment, after giving the Final Death to his sire. He had not been expecting instead for him to take a sudden interest in his person. He was still new to the night world, not realizing what Lacroix was representing, or if he did, he didn't seem to care in the least. As a Toreador, the Kindred was closer to his human side, able to adapt to the mortals' world and had less control over his emotions. That was one of the reasons Lacroix didn't like to work with them.

That and the fact their artist side was getting on his nerves most of the time, thus the reason he didn't know how to deal with Kiliatus. His professional behaviour was cracking with each of their meeting, but the other night... What had he been thinking, kissing him? That wouldn't help with Kiliatus' crush on him, but something had taken over him, sentiments he hadn't felt for a long time.

But enough of thoughts on such useless matter. Kiliatus was supposed to go to Hollywood to fetch the sarcophagus, starting by looking for the Malkavian primogen, and he still hadn't come back. Hollywood wasn't under the Camarilla's control yet, much to his annoyance, and Isaac Abrams could certainly ask something in exchange for the information. Luckily Kiliatus would be up to the task...

A buzz broke his nightdreaming.

"Prince Lacroix, Mister Grant is there to see you," said his secretary through the intercom.

He walked back to his desk and pressed a button on the small device.

"Thank you, Lucy."

He sat on his chair and continued to read the report he had ignored before. A few minutes later and one of the tall doors opened.

"My prince." Kiliatus had blood spots on his wrinkled clothes, but he was smiling as he approached.

"Mister Grant. I hope you have some good news for me," Lacroix said, voice professional.

"My, I'd thought you'd be happier to see me, after the kisses we shared."

Sebastian threw a look at the Sherif, and he understood he wasn't needed at the moment. He passed beside the Toreador with a warning growl, to which Kiliatus merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," he continued when Lacroix didn't reply. "Do you know how irritating it is to have to do something for everyone to get one specific task completed? I had to defeat a Tzimisce and a guy named the Mandarin who wanted to do tests on vampires, to tell a few of the things I had to do."

"I see. Did you acquire the sarcophagus, in the end of these...tasks?"

"It was hanging at a Giovanni party with the Chang brothers. It's being transported up here as we speak."

Lacroix closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"I knew there was only one who could have succeeded. The Ankaran sarcophagus is ours."

He took his phone, began to scroll through his contacts.

"I've granted Beckett's request to study and document all the markings of the sarcophagus. You've met Beckett, haven't you? Let me call him to tell him his presence is required, and then we shall proceed with its opening."

"Wait. I have something else for you. I brought you a gift," Kiliatus said, a hand deep in his leather jacket's pocket.

"A gift?" Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "I assure you the Ankaran sarcophagus is a sufficient gift."

"I insist. Besides, I'm sure you'll like it." Now Kiliatus was smiling, and Sebastian, intrigued.

"Fine. What is it?"

"This." He produced a blood bag from his pocket, and Lacroix took it, a bit confused. As he read the sticker though, his eyes lit up.

"Elder vitae. It is extremely rare. Where did you find this?"

Kiliatus shrugged, but he seemed delighted by the Prince's reaction. "I have my resources. Will you drink it, with me?"

Lacroix observed the other Kindred's face, and he must have found whatever he was looking for, as he let a small smile grace his lips. He opened one of the drawers of his desk to take a wine glass.

"Why am I not surprised..." Kiliatus laughed, and for a second, Lacroix had a smug look on his handsome face.

"Did you think I was going to drink directly from this plastic, filthy bag?"

"A filthy bag containing such great blood, how ironic," replied Kiliatus, green eyes shining with amusement.

He watched as Sebastian opened the bag and dropped some of the content in the cup. It was the first time he was actually seeing another Kindred drink blood, even if not directly from a human.

"Wouldn't you want to warm the blood first?" He inquired, because Lacroix did seem like the type to mind.

"It doesn't matter with Elder Vitae. It would warm up even  _le plus froid des corps._ "

Kiliatus didn't catch the french part, but didn't really mind as Lacroix tipped back his head, exposing some of his wonderful pale neck, to take a long sip. His eyes darkened before they closed, and he swallowed. His cheeks were rapidly tainting pink. He took another sip, clearly enjoying himself.

"What does it taste like?" Kiliatus asked. He had walked around the desk and was only a foot from the Prince.

"Like Heaven, if such a thing existed." Lacroix seemed flustered, his lids heavy as he stared at the Toreador.

"May I have a taste?" It was supposed to be a gift, but Kiliatus could have kept it to himself. He hadn't because when he had discover the bag in Grout's Mansion - which was heavily lacking in decorations and domestic management, may he add -, the first thing that had cross his mind had been to share it with his favorite dark prince. He knew it was walking on the other side of the safety line, but Kiliatus wasn't a careful vampire.

Lacroix's usual blue eyes were almost black with lust, made him shiver when they darted on his lips. He hadn't expected that side effect.

"A sip, then," said Sebastian, before taking one himself. He walked the last step separating and placed his free hand against the back of his neck to kiss him. Kiliatus moaned as his bloody tongue probed his lips, and he opened them without a beat - which couldn't happen anyway, really, as they were clinically dead -, eager to taste the Vitae but also more of Sebastian. His hands grasped his waist, pushing his shirt up until he could feel the warming flesh under. The blood tasted exquisite, bringing him to a state of need so quickly he almost felt dizzy. He kept hungrily kissing Lacroix, none of them noticing some blood dripping from the corner of their mouths.

**The end**


	2. Rêve de pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was romantic, all of this was, Kiliatus thought as more blood poured down his throat. The mighty prince and the poet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel I promised months ago. The title of this chapter comes from Baudelaire's poem La beauté (Beauty).

Lacroix's hand clenched around Kiliatus' arm, bringing him closer. The Toreador groaned. Blood never had tasted better, ever. It was like the spiced hot wine he would drink when he was a child; luxurious and forbidden. But he wasn't a kid anymore, and the object of his luxurious desires was all against him, beautiful eyes as blue as the morning sky he'd never be able to see again. It was  _romantic_ , all of this was, Kiliatus thought as more blood poured down his throat. The mighty prince and the poet.

A moan escaped him when Lacroix pushed him against his wooden desk, the glass full of the red elixir tinkling dangerously. Kiliatus chuckled at his prince's eagerness, who glared at him.

"I am aware I am not in my usual demeanor, but it doesn't give you any right to mock me."

"Oh, I wasn't mocking you, trust me. I'm as intoxicated as you are, and not only because of the Vitae."

Lacroix actually  _snorted_  and slowly removed his tie, his eyes now burning with a passion he never thought he had.

"Undress," he ordered, and Kiliatus was much happy to comply. He was already stripped from up the waist while Sebastian was only unbuttoning his shirt.

"Drink before you go any further, would you?" Kiliatus smirked at that and made a show of taking a sip, his tongue swirling the red liquid all over his lips afterwards. His body felt hot, his fingers were tingling with  _life_ , and he had the only desire to let them explore all of his prince all night long if he could. With the way the blond vampire kept looking at him though, heavy lids full of craving, he knew he wasn't the only one feeling alive.

He licked the corner of Lacroix's mouth, leaving blood for his tongue to capture, which he did with a slight shudder.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Kiliatus purred, his slim fingers already working on the bottom of his shirt.

"Be my guess, by all means," Lacroix whispered back against his lips. They kissed leisurely and the Toreador explored the warm chest, hard and silky under his touch. His nails grazed a nipple that hardened almost immediately and made Kiliatus chuckle. His fingers scraped the hem of his slacks.

"Let's get you out of those…"

"Wait," Lacroix said. "I want you naked first." How could Kiliatus protest to such request? He took the opportunity, fingers fumbling to remove his pants, to admire Sebastian's form, which was gorgeous. Pale flesh, defined muscles and narrow waist he couldn't wait to wrap his arms (or legs) around. He was like Apollo, gorgeous and merciless with his power. A real turn on.

He kicked away his pants under Lacroix's amused gaze and pressed himself against him once more, letting him know how much he desired him with the feel of his hard cock against his clothed thigh.

"Tell me what you want to do?" He said with a low voice.

Lacroix caressed the side of his face before he lowered his gaze on his naked body. His fingers lingered on his waist and then trailed to his ass cheeks. "It would be easier for me to tell you the things I don't want to do to you," he finally replied, squeezing hard but not enough to hurt. Kiliatus's member rubbed against his soft slacks, probably staining them with pre-cum, and he gasped. Without another word he worked on the last piece of clothes separating their naked bodies, and there stood the Prince in all his glory.

"Lean on my desk."

"Yes, my Prince."

He got on the desk, and planted his feet on each side of himself as he leaned back on his elbows. He was now fully on display for Lacroix.

" _Magnifique créature que tu es_ ," he hushed, closing the distance between them. He slowly stroked his white thighs and stomach, but never where he most needed it.

"What does this mean?"

Lacroix carefully picked the blood glass before Kiliatus could hit it by accident. He pressed down a lingering kiss on his plump lips. His height was just perfect for what he had in mind, with his thick cock already rubbing against Kiliatus' ass.

"It means you're beautiful, Kiliatus." He smiled as the Toreador sort of purred in delight. Maybe him teasing his hard nipples had to do with that too.

"Fuck, the way you say my name…" It was actually the first time he heard the prince say it, and with that lovely accent. "You don't know how much that affects me."

" _Au contraire,_  I can deeply see how much you like it… Oops."

The cup had leaned forward in his hand, and a bit of blood had dripped down Kiliatus' chest. Sebastian smirked devilishly, and the younger vampire knew it was no accident.

"I can't let such deliciousness go to waste…"

Blood had pooled in his belly button, and Lacroix flicked his tongue in it. He slurped it all and made a small noise in the back of his throat. He cleaned every inch of skin splattered with blood.

It was then Kiliatus took the discarded cup and dropped the remains of the content on his stomach and down his cock. It was cold, but totally worth it. Who knew Lacroix had such a talented tongue?

"Oops."

Lacroix looked flustered and visibly aroused; he didn't need to speak, his eyes held everything Kiliatus needed to know. His tongue darted again, teased as it once more licked away the Vitae from his stomach, inching toward his painful hard-on. It was almost too much when Lacroix merely licked the base, making Kiliatus whimper and grasp more forcefully the edge of the desk. He could feel drips of blood falling down between his ass cheeks, gently tickling him.

What aroused him most, however, was the gaze of his prince on him, never letting go even as his tongue started cleaning his cock. He took the mushroom-like head in his mouth, slightly sucking, and used his hand to hold him as he painted a path along the side. Kiliatus' hips nearly came off the surface, was it not for Sebastian's other hand keeping him pinned down.

The blood made him hyper sensitive with jolts coming from Sebastian's touches, and it got even more delicious when he wrapped back his full lips around the tip and took him whole.

"Fuck," Kiliatus exclaimed. "You're so good with me, my prince!" He reached for his hair and grasped a handful of it, just to feel his head bob up and down his shaft in a steady speed, never having a rest. The hand around his cock left to grab his soft sack, massaging it to the same pace.

Kiliatus' moans of pleasure increased and became louder, and he let some "fuck" and "this feels so good" out. He almost came undone when Sebastian slightly turned his head to get a better angle, his round cheeks sucked in one of the most erotic things Kiliatus had ever witnessed.

"Stop… stop, please," the Toreador said, breathing heavily. Quite a feat of his clan, as he didn't need to breathe anymore.

Lacroix's eyes were hazed and cloudy, and he had to blink a few times before he was able to focus on what Kiliatus had said. He freed his shaft with a last lick. "Why would you stop such a treat coming from me?"

"Because I want to come apart while being impaled by your cock."

Sebastian smiled, lips still glossy with spit. His eyes trailed down between his legs, where the last remains of the blood were slowly drying. "I have no complaint about that idea." He brought his fingers against Kiliatus' lips. "Open."

The Toreador did as asked and enjoyed the feel of his digits, wetting them as much as possible. Sebastian didn't think he could get any harder, but that sight made his cock throb painfully, and he couldn't help but grab it and give it a few strokes to try to ease the pressure. He sighed of pleasure and removed his digits from the other's mouth. They were wet enough. Lacroix's patience was thinning, and so he pressed them against Kiliatus' entrance. They slowly went in under the younger vampire's gasp of mixed pleasure and pain. Lacroix slowly loosened him, eyes glued to his work.

"A bit of pain doesn't scare me, my Prince, hurry up."

"Good, because I cannot wait any longer."

He removed his fingers and leaned down to settle himself fully against the other man, and it was more skin touching than they ever had so far. Kiliatus ran his hands down his smooth back, and back up in his hair, ruffling it. Lacroix looked a lot sexier with messy hair, especially with his lustful eyes. They kissed hungrily, tongues searching each other and teeth clenching. Having nothing to support him anymore, Kiliatus let himself fall on his back, bringing his prince down with him.

His cock was nudging one of his ass cheeks, feeling as hard as steel. Kiliatus thread his hand's way between their bodies to grab it, which earned him a heavy moan. He chuckled and encouraged him to penetrate him with his other hand still against his back. His thick head sunk in, followed by the rest without much more push, until his balls rested against his ass. They both groaned, and Lacroix's face flushed beautifully. His position wasn't the best either, and after a last kiss, he settled his hands on each side of Kiliatus to give a tentative thrust. He was much more at ease to move his hips now, and even the smallest rotations made Kiliatus writhe under him.

"Don't be a tease and go for it," he managed to say. That's all the prince needed, apparently. He slammed back in him, the desk trembling under the action, but neither of them noticed nor minded at that moment. Kiliatus was all his to take, and he'd take him hard and all night long. He was so beautiful, with his gasps and moans that were inciting him to go faster. It was quite fascinating how the blood made his skin colorful and his lips look redder than ever, but that might have been his teeth's work as well.

"Do you enjoy this?" He murmured, giving him a particularly hard thrust. He shifted his hips a bit to hit his prostate, and hissed when Kiliatus spasmed around him.

"You love it as much as I do," the Toreador replied, an amused look on his face. He racked his nails on his powerful chest, watching his stomach and narrow hips move with almost inhuman speed. "And for once you're doing all the work."

Maybe he was too high to notice how much his words were true and stung Lacroix, who narrowed his eyes. With a brisk movement, he grasped Kiliatus by the back of his neck to make him stand upwards, chest against chest, and the other only could gasp before the prince was sinking his teeth deep in his jugular. His cock was still buried in him, and he continued to ram into him as he drank from his neck.

Kiliatus' moan hitched higher and transformed into a scream, and he came, hard. His eyes went blank for long seconds, and his body tensed before going limp. He would have fall back was it not for Lacroix's arm around his waist keeping him in place. He felt the sperm filling him, surprisingly warm, and Sebastian let go of his neck. He shivered when he also licked the wound clean, more gentle than the bite had been.

"So maybe you're more used to work than I anticipated," he admitted. He took his lips in an open-mouth kiss, a bit sloppy but enough alert to notice Sebastian was as hard as ever in him.

"And I am not done working you out," the prince purred. "Now turn around."

**The end**


End file.
